


Happily Ever After

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Love, Love Confessions, Potions, Snow White Elements, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor thinks Rose has gotten a bit lost on a foreign planet, but really, she's just in need of a prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

The Doctor was griping to himself as he walked through the streets, because of course, they wood land on an enchanted planet, one that was basically based off some horrible fairy tale that the Doctor didn't want to think about.  Unfortunately, he was being forced to think about it, because Rose was gone and now he had to wander off and fetch her.  

He didn't even know where to look, because of course, everyone in this city seemed to think that not knowing was the fun part.  There were times the Doctor might have agreed with that, but a time when Rose was missing was not one of those times.  

His long coat was flapping out behind him as he walked through the city square, and though people were getting out of his way, it was clear they didn't understand why he was so angry.  The Doctor was on a mission, and no one was going to stop him.  He scanned the cottage-like buildings for what he was looking for, trying not to trip over women's long, full skirts on the way.  He was grumbling and acting very much like his ninth self, he knew, but he was finding that he really couldn't help it.

Finally spotting what he was looking for, a small shop marked " _Enchantments"_ his eyes lit up and he picked up the pace.  He pushed through the doors and it was very lucky indeed that he was the only one left in the shop, save for the owner.

He stalked up to the counter and put his palms on it, leaning over to tower over the older woman behind it.  "Where's my friend?" 

The woman just smiled up at him, unaffected by his Oncoming Storm glare.  "She is safe," she said softly, a blissfully happy look on her face. 

"How could you know that?" The Doctor demanded, "You can't know that!  She could be dead for all I know, you could've killed her!" 

"She is safe." 

The Doctor just barely fought down the urge to growl.  "You're going to have to do one better," he said with forced calm.  "You have to tell me where she is."

"She is waiting for you."

The Doctor looked at her dubiously.  "Yes, well, she's probably lost!"

"She is asleep."

The Doctor's mind reeled.  This planet was new, even to him, he didn't know exactly what every word meant.  In some places "asleep" was a euphemism for "death", and if that was the fate that had befallen Rose, well, someone was going to have hell to pay, that was for sure.  He stared at the woman, trying to figure out how to say words to trick her to his advantage, but finds himself so full of panic for Rose's safety that he's coming up blank. 

"Rose," he said calmly, "Where's she sleeping?" 

"In the forest."

It was all the Doctor could do to not bang his head against the counter.  He let out a shuddering sigh, trying to calm himself. "Alright, why is she sleeping in the forest?"

The woman looked at him as though something he had said or asked was really horribly stupid.  "You have read the stories, yes? Of a man saving his princess as she lays in enchanted sleep."

Oh. 

Oh.  Oh, no.

_Oh, yes,_  a traitorous part of his mind hissed. 

But then he sighed, stepping back to rub his forehead.  "And why would you think that I'm the one to wake her?" 

"Because you are!" 

"But I'm not!"The Doctor shouted, "She is a princess, yes, Rose Tyler is a  _princess,_ but she's not mine."

"She was in this shop earlier, without you," the woman told him, holding a finger up to signal for him to wait.  She bent down and searched the shelves under the counter until she pulled up a bottle full of shiny purple potion.  "She purchased this from me."

The Doctor picked up the delicate little bottle and examined it.  "What is it?" he asked slowly, "And why did she buy it?"

"I may have told her it did something that it did not," the woman said absently, "She came here, in tears."

The Doctor blinked, stunned.  Rose was crying?  The very thought made him sick, he hated seeing her cry.  He closed his eyes, composing himself.  "Why was she crying?" He asked weakly. 

"She is under the impression that you do not care for her, and she is in love with you," the woman said simply.  "She asked me for a potion that would make her forget all the feelings she had for you."

He swallowed heavily, trying not to let his emotion take him over, trying to keep a level head.  "And... And you gave her this, which is?" 

"It puts her to sleep, so she will only be awakened by true love's kiss."

That time the Doctor really did slam his head on the counter.  "She doesn't  _have_  one," he said, his tone exasperated.  

"She does, and it is you."

The Doctor lifted his head and stared hopelessly at the woman.  "Did she tell you anything else?"

"Her exact words were that she was 'sick of you flirting with every woman but her', and if it couldn't be her than it would just be easier if she could forget any feeling she had for you entirely.  But, her love is too strong, not even a potion would destroy it.  So, you will finally admit your feelings to her."

The Doctor couldn't say that he appreciated the intervention, but the thought that Rose had thought that he hadn't felt anything for her.  "I haven't flirted with anyone here," he said defensively. 

The woman looked at him with dismay, "Kindness in his your blood, and sometimes that kindness is not interpreted appropriately."

He nodded, understanding and immediately vowing to do better, for Rose.  "So what do I have to do?" 

"You must find her and bestow true love's kiss upon her," the woman said simply.  "But you must dress appropriately for your role."

The Doctor nodded, now fully accepting what he wanted, and also needed, to do.  To save Rose, just as she had saved him.  Well, not exactly the same way, but in a... Very nice way, all the same. 

He usually didn't allow himself such thoughts of Rose.  They felt impure, but knowing that she loved him so much that when she thought he was flirting it brought her pain made him feel a bit less guilty.  She was to be his, now, if this woman's words were to be believed, which he wasn't sure about.  But he had no choice.  So he took the stack of clothes she handed him. 

"I'm going to change back in my ship," he said slowly.  "Where is she?"

"In the forest," the woman replied, "That is the only information I can supply you with."

The Doctor sighed, accepting it, and walked briskly from the cottage and all the way back to the TARDIS.  He was so distracted he barely registered that he was changing into very classical 'fairy tale prince' attire.  He was too focused on Rose.  Leaving his usual clothes in his bedroom, he set right back out to find Rose.

The forest was much larger than he had been anticipating, and he was growing panicked as he was surrounded by trees and nothing else.  That was, he was panicked until a deer and two rabbits ran in front of him. 

"What?" He furrowed his brows at the animals, who were staring expectantly at him.  "Is this a joke?" he asked, but as the deer started to trot away and then look back, he had a feeling it wasn't a joke.  As completely ludicrous as he felt, he decided to follow the deer. 

It turned out that he was right in his hunch to follow the woodland animals.  They led him to a clearing in the forest, a glass casket with flowers surrounding it and animals there as well, seeming to guard her.  

Rose was inside the casket, a gauzy white dress covering her with a low v-neck and high waist.  Her lips were colored pink, light makeup covering her face.  The Doctor looked at the casket hopelessly, it really did look significantly heavy.  He was almost fully distracted by that because of how beautiful she looked, even though he knew her hands were positioned to hold those flowers against her stomach.  

He sighed softly, approaching the casket and barely noticing all the animals parting the way for him.  Reaching the casket, he pushed the casket, trying to lift it without hurting her.  A hoard of squirrels came to his rescue, with the deer nosing the casket as well, and the whole lid flipped over and onto the grass without a crack.  

The Doctor approached her, kneeling at the side of her casket.  One of his hands came up to stroke her hair gently, dislodging some errant flower petals from her hair.  "Oh, Rose," he whispered softly, feeling only remorse for her feeling like she had to do something so drastic to try to forget him.  After this she would have no more doubt, she would know he loved her.

She was breathing, he could see her chest rising and falling ever so slightly.  He moved closer to her, feeling so drawn to her his hands were trembling.  "My Rose," he whispered, and raised himself slightly above her so he could press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. 

He counted the seconds in his head, trying not to be too anxious about the situation, when he felt her reciprocation in the kiss.  He pulled back and looked down into her shining hazel eyes.  

"Doctor," her voice was hoarse from disuse and her hand came up to touch his cheek gently.  She laughed softly, her face lit up with joy.  "You..."

He kissed her again and again, pulling her up into a sitting position and holding her close.  She swung her legs around to clutch his hips between her legs.  She framed his face with her hands and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close.  He moved away from her and kissed her cheeks and forehead and eyelids, not able to worship her enough.  

"Doctor," she let out a breathless laugh, "How did you-"

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, "That woman who sold you the potion, she told me what you thought and that sometimes my friendliness is interpreted as something else and I need to control that.  Because I love you."

"I love you," she responded with a happy grin.  She looked down at his outfit and smiled even wider.  "Oh, you really are gorgeous," she said.

"Look at you," he responded, squeezing her waist.  "Though I like you much better awake."

Rose giggled.  "Same here."  her smile fell into a softer expression and she stroked her thumbs along his cheek bones.  "I really do love you."

"I know,' he said quietly, "I love you too."

He flashed her a grin that would've put the sun to shame and swung her up into a bridal carry in his arms, and carried his princess from the forest.

 


End file.
